


Panic at the Deadline

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit





	Panic at the Deadline

Today had not been a good day for Anxiety, by any stretch of the imagination. He was tired, he was stressed, he had been working overtime for the dumb video. Again. He knew that it had been his fault for causing Thomas to procrastinate, but now he was working even harder to get the video done, since none of the others had stopped him.

The others also seemed to have forgotten about the deadline, if the sounds from the common room were any indication. A Disney movie marathon. Which, of course, he hadn’t been invited to. 

So Anxiety was pacing around, shouting orders at Thomas to hurry up, hurry up, we need to do this now.

“Anxiety?” He jumped, his hand hitting the desk with a painful thunk. Logan stepped inside the room, a concerned look on his face. “Why are you in here?”

“Thomas has to finish his video today, remember? Otherwise his fans are all going to hate him and they’re going to stop watching his videos and we’ll lose all our income and-”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Logan said firmly, placing his hands on Anxiety’s shoulders. “Listen to me. One, take a deep breath before you faint from hyperventilation.” Anxiety tried to do as Logan told him, the gentle weight of his hands anchoring him. He struggled, but eventually managed to take a few deep breaths, Logan guiding him through it. “Now, Anxiety, when Thomas sent out the schedule a few weeks ago, he said that the video would be uploaded tomorrow because it needed more time. And it’s basically finished anyway, thanks to you..”

And just like that, Anxiety’s shoulder’s dropped. He had completely forgotten about the change in schedule. It had been Logan’s idea to give them a little extra time, having realised Thomas’ limits when it came to such a massive project. “I…”

Logan waited patiently for Anxiety to continue speaking, taking his hands and squeezing them gently. After it became clear that Anxiety had nothing to say, he smiled gently. “If you were so worried, why didn’t you ask me for help?”

“Didn’t want to bother you…” Anxiety mumbled, avoiding those warm brown eyes. “I’m always annoying you as it is.”

“I promise, I could never find you annoying.” Logan’s voice was strangely soft, almost breathless. Anxiety looked up, meeting his eyes, and was surprised to find a fond smile. “I enjoy your presence far too much.”

Once again, Anxiety found his words were stuck in his throat, and he stared at Logan helplessly. Only to receive a smile in return, and a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Come on. Let’s go watch a documentary about space, hm?”

Anxiety nodded, and let Logan lead, his face bright red under all of his makeup.


End file.
